JUGGIESUNITE -- Letter to Psycho Dad
#JUGGIESUNITE -- Letter to Psycho Dad is a video edited & pieced by McJuggerNuggets. Unlike most of his videos, #JUGGIESUNITE -- Letter to Psycho Dad is actually pieced together from various clips by many of Jesse's subscribers, reciting a message to Jeffrey Sr.. In the end, Jesse adds titles asking Jeffrey Sr. to let him back in the house "for the 1,000,000 Juggies", and lastly includes fragments of JESSE SMASHES TROPHIES! (Broken Lens Revenge). #JUGGIESUNITE -- Letter to Psycho Dad was shown to Jeffrey Sr. in Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies. It left a positive impression on him, and achieved the intended result of letting Jesse back home. Script (Spoken by various Juggies) Dear Mr. Ridgway: We are Juggies. We are subscribers to your son, Jesse's, YouTube Channel. We are 1,000,000 strong and counting. And we are just trying to help... I have been watching Jesse for quite some time now and what he has been going through breaks my heart. Time and time again, you have broken his things and have not treated him with the love and respect he deserves. He needs you just as much as we need him. Please try and understand... Jesse has been really working hard and trying to become a better person. He has inspired thousands of us and continues to motivate us every single day. Despite all the problems he faces day-in and day-out, he never once stops smiling. He is really trying to make a living doing what he loves and all he needs is support. We have been that for him and will continue to do so, because he's not getting it from the one who matters most: His Father. We have seen Jesse change drastically over the last month and we think it is time he's allowed back in the house. He feels horrible about everything that has happened and has truly learned his lesson. I pray that you open your heart and your mind and let Jesse back in. He just needs another chance... YouTube is a job. Video games have also had huge impacts in all of our lives. Jesse puts countless hours into making our days brighter, even when his might not be. It might not make sense, but Jesse can make money from this. It may not be a lot and it might not come fast, but if you believe in your son like we do, then things might just work out. All that matters is that we try and that all comes down to you. We can't force someone to live a life that is not their's. Every person deserves a chance to become who they were meant to be, even you Mr. Ridgway. WE LOVE YOU, JESSE! JUGGIES FOR LIFE! Have a good day, sir. (As titles) Dad, please let me back in the house. If you don't want to do it for me... Then please do it for the 1,000,000 Juggies. <3 Oh, and one more thing: It wasn't me. (Spoken by Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.) "Are you going to prank your dad?" Well, this is kind of a prank on both of them. Found one of the big ones, too. (smashes trophies) "Dad, Jesse... he just came here on his bike... and... he went downstairs and took... like... he found all the rest of your trophies... and... and he just destroyed them! He said something like... "Stay the fuck out of my life!" and then he just rode off on his bike!" Trivia *There were approximately 2,200 video submissions from Juggies for #JUGGIESUNITE -- Letter to Psycho Dad. Out of the 2,200, only 43 were used. *Interestingly and absurdly, in the video Jesse made asking for submissions to help create this video, he noted that anyone who wore one of shirts he was selling would be a lot more likely to be chosen for the video. However, none of the clips ended up featuring someone wearing one of his shirts (possibly because he felt that the clips he ended up using in the video were much better in quality). *Due to the fact that most of the clips featured minors, it eventually spawned a massive stereotype on Juggies, with many viewers portraying them as 9-13 year olds. Category:Videos